What was that For?
by KittyJooce
Summary: He never meant to fall in love. But somehow the world works in a diffrent way. HE had always wanted to be his, but was afraid, could this be the moment to strike? Sumarry sounds kindof better than what happens, but read anyway!


Ulquiorra did not want to fall in love. Period. That's just how he was back then, he didn't really favor anyone special, not even Aizen. But the one person he could care less for... let's just say he NEVER wanted anyone like hime. But you know... these things... just happen in funny ways...

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra, wake up Ulqui!" A deep, somewhat familar voice echoed in Ulquiorra's dream, slowly become fainter and fainter.<p>

The short, white-skinned man stirred in his sleep, but a sigh was the only reply. He didn't want to wake up, not just yet. He just barely picked the right spot, and the sun was so warm, he felt good. So good in fact, that he actually dreamed about something he sort of liked... something that always came back when he was in a good mood.

"YO, ULQUIORRA!" The voice shouted right into Ulquiorra's ear, his hands immediatly shooting up to grab whatever was neaer him.

The thing moved, just in time to see Ulqui stare bewilderly into space for a moment. He slowly sat up against the tree trunk, shaking his head to wake himself up. A look of shock and discomfort grew on his face, anger filled eyes staring up towards the assailant from before. A pair of big blue eyes stared down at the sleepy man, smirking a little as he waited. The standing blue-haired man did not want to disturb Ulquiorra anymore until he was fully awake. But Ulqui was furious, so furious that he was in no mood to speak... especially to him. His... "Prince Charming."

"What is it Grimmjow? Can't you let me rest in peace for once?" He growled unintentionally towards the blue-man, forcing himself not to get up so quickly.

Grimm scatched his head, his eyes filled with anger and a hint of lingering sadness. The once long, blue hair Ulqui secretly liked, was cut just above his neck, exposing his tender-looking skin. The breeze of the Human World blew it easliy through the air, showing the faint scars under his chin.

"Was it a happy dream?" Grimmjow finally answered in reply, forcing Ulquiorra to stare up at him with a blank stare.

_"Where... did he come up with that?"_

"Yes... as a matter of fact. Why?" He mumbled, yawning slightly as the sun blurred his vision for a few seconds.

"Well.. I was just askin' 'cause..." Grimmjow faltered towards the end of his sentence, as if he was a high-schooler getting ready to confess to his crush.

"Because?" Ulquiorra egged on, secretly forcing himself not to grab him by the throat to hurry up the talking.

Without a word, Grimmjow brushed his hand against Ulquiorra's pale cheek. Flinching at the strange contact being made, he smacked it away. But as he looked, he saw drops of water glistening in the bright light. He looked up to Grimm as he carefully stood up against the trunk, holding his hands against the bark.

"You weren't acting like it was happy." Grimmjow mumbled softly, a faint pinkish color rising onto his cheeks.

Ulquiorra was stunned, speechless really, since he had never done that before. Now, he kind of felt like an asshole for hitting Grimm's hand away, but he was still mad. but as he looked back to it, the dream he liked... didn't really seem that happy.

"Grimmjow, I'm better now. Thanks... for waking me u-" He started to say, but Grimm's lips were suddenly on top of his without a word of warning.

Now, at first, Ulquiorra wanted to push the foolish cat away and cut him into thousands of pieces. But for some reason, the kiss he was experiencing was really good. His lips tasted sweet, as if he had just eaten a huge bag of ripe cherries. His hands, with no where to go, simply grasped the side of his waist, neither pushing him away or bringing him closer to himself. Grimmjow greedily wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him, smiling a little into the kiss.

At last, after a few minutes of kissing, Grimmjow pulled away from Ulquiorra. Silence filled the space between them, but it was less tense and much more warmer than earlier. His blue eyes stared so intently at Ulquiorra, he felt as if he was trying to find the soul he lost years ago. Without a word, Grimm gently pushed Ulquiorra back to the floor, carefully positioning himself as he curled up closer into the crook of his neck. Ulquiorra was actually afraid to move, or even talk for that matter. But as he looked closer at Grimm, he merely wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Feeling the newfoud warmth, he cuddled closer into his chest, purring softly like a young kitten.

_"Fucking idiot."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Grimmjow's POV~<strong>

For some reason, he just wanted to kiss the Cuatro Espada... those devilish green eyes were begging him to sweep him of his feet. Or at least... that's how he liked to think. He wasn't one-hundered percent sure on the matter, but did he care? Not the least.

When Ulquiorra began to thank him, he didn't realize what came over him. His lips were so tempting, he just had to kiss him. But boy, was he happy Ulquiorra didn't make a move and kill him. Ulquiorra... was a softie at heart, everyone knew that. But if everyone saw just how fucking cute Ulquiorra was when he wasn't showing his expressionless face around... people would try and kiss him too! Grimm couldn't let that happen, not after all the... well, not nice things... but he couldn't!

And afterwords, when he easliy pushed him back to the floor and curled up against him, he felt as if he was going to die. But Ulquiorra actually let him sleep! He even put his arm around his shoulder, and brought him closer! Grimm was pleased, since he liked Ulqui even more than the rest of his fellow teammates. Nnotira was pretty good, especially in bed when the lights went out. But Ulquiorra... was different. Maybe even better. Grimmjow hoped that one day, when things kind of got lighter, he would ask him to be his... you know... as a lover. But, for now, he was perfectly content with what happened. He dreamed of cuddling even clsoer to Ulquiorra, maybe even getting something good off of his lavish-

"OUCH!" Grimmjow heard himself cry out loud, jumping forward and nearly falling right off the branch.

He stood up, his back still against Ulquiorra as he tended to his throbbing cheek. Grimm wanted to scream and cuss loudly at Ulquiorra, but that would've ruined the moment. So, he calmed himself down, and turned to look straight at Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui! What was that fer?" He cried out in the end, the anger rising beyond the normal scale.

Ulquiorra looked right at him with his bright and perfect green eyes, teasing him in every way. For some "unknown" reason, he was calmly rubbing his right hand as they stared at one another. He merely shrugged, and pushed back his messy bacl hair in a seductive kind of way.

_"Oh Gob lord, just let me punce on him... Bet he would kill me before I even took a step forward."_

"That's for taking that kiss without my permission." Ulquiorra finally replied, standing up and walking straight off the tree branch. "Next time... ask."

Ulquiorra turned back around, and stared back to Grimm with his usual mono-tone glare. But, as he opened up a _Garganta_, Grimm couldn't help but feel something was different about him. Without saying anything else, Ulquiorra stepped through the door, and went back to Hueco Mundo. It took Grimm a few more minutes to realize what he meant, but when he finally got it, he smirked evily to himself as he opened a _Garganta _too.

_"He said... I could ask for another one... does that mean he likes me? Or is he messing with me... I can't tell."_

He sighed bitterly to himself as he arrived back home, not realizing all the dirt that accumulated from the branch had stained his white pants. He growled angrily to himself as he tried to make his clothes more white and less dirty. He started walking down to his room, smiling to himself as he thought of how to ask Ulquiorra.

_"Maybe I'll ask him for another one later... if Nnotira doesn't find me first."_

With that teasing thought locked into his mind, Grimmjow smiled warmly to himself as he walked back to bother his favorite emo friend in the whole wide world.


End file.
